1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device with a battery securing mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical electronic device includes a main body and an elastic member. The main body defines a rectangular space for receiving a rechargeable battery. The elastic member typically has hooks engaging with openings in the main body. The elastic member extends over a top of the battery with the hooks engaged in the openings to secure the battery to the space. However, this structure of the electronic device is complicated, and costly to manufacture.
Therefore, a new electronic device is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.